The Lion Guard: A Gaze Into Paradise
Author's Note: This is a sequel to No Worries Vacation After Simba and Nala had disappeared down the hill, Kovu and the other lionesses went inside the cave to go to sleep, Kiara remained outside watching the horizon, Kion still huddled between her legs, Sarabi noticed her grandchildren, smiled and made her way over to them. "Darlings, it's time for bed" she said softly. Kiara bent down, picked Kion up and handed him to Sarabi, "Nai Nai, you go ahead and put him to bed, I'll be there in a minute" Kiara said. "All right Honey, don't stay out here too long Ok?" Sarabi answered, When Sarabi entered the den, both Kovu and Sarafina went over to her, Sarabi handed Kion to Sarafina, and she went to put him to bed. "Sarabi, where's Kiara?" Kovu asked, "She's still outside Kovu, she said she'll be in soon" Sarabi answered, Kovu thanked Sarabi and went outside to his mate, Kiara didn't notice Kovu come up to her until he pressed his muzzle to her cheek. "Darling, do you want to go to bed?" he asked. "In a minute honey" Kiara answered, she pressed her muzzle to Kovu's, Kovu smiled and settled down next to her, the two of them watched the sunset. Meanwhile, Simba and Nala had made it to Hakuna Matata and were settling down in the vacation den. "Simba.. Are you sure Kovu and Kiara can handle running the kingdom for two weeks?" Nala asked, concern etched in her tone. "Nala they'll be fine, they have Mom, Rafiki, and Zazu to help them, relax" Simba answered soothingly. "I know.. But Kiara hasn't been in charge of the hunting party before" Nala said. "She'll be fine, she's your daughter, and after you and Kovu taught her some tricks she's a wonderful huntress" Simba assured. "What about Kion, you saw how he reacted when we left.. He's just a cub" Nala continued. "Kiara and Kovu are going to take good care of him" Simba reassured. "Oh.. I'm not worried about that.. Kiara adores Kion, and is incredibly good with him, I'm worried about how Kion will handle being away from me for two weeks" Nala said as she gazed up at Simba. "Nala he'll be just fine, he's got Mom, Sarafina, and Kiara to dote on him, and he's got Kovu to protect him, He will be perfectly fine" Simba said. The two of them settled down and fell asleep. Meanwhile, back at Pride Rock, the pride had just fallen asleep, everyone except Kiara, Kiara was laying awake thinking about the next day. Kovu after many pleads from Kiara had decided to sleep in Nala's spot, which was next to Kiara's. Kiara was glad because that meant she had someone to cuddle into as she slept, as usually Kovu slept on the other side of Kion. On her left side, Kion was curled up, fast asleep, Kiara gazed down at him and thought wistfully of how he didn't have the weight of the whole kingdom on his shoulders, all he had to look forward to was being babysat by Vitani. Kiara glanced across the den at her sister in law, and chuckled at how easily she'd agreed to babysit Kion, not stopping to think about what a day it would be, Kiara sighed and cuddled into Kovu and fell asleep. Early the next morning, Sarabi was the first to wake, she carefully climbed over the other lionesses and towards the spot where her grandchildren were sleeping, When she reached them, she carefully climbed over to where Kiara was sound asleep, gently she nudged her, "Kiara, wake up Sweetie, it's time for the hunt" she whispered. Kiara groggily opened her eyes,"Nai Nai?" She said. "Honey, do you want me to handle the hunting party?" Sarabi asked softly. Slowly Kiara stood up, "it's ok, I can handle it" she answered, she picked up Kion and deposited him with Vitani, while Sarabi woke the rest of the lionesses. Kiara nuzzled Kovu, then followed her grandmothers and the rest of the lionesses outside. Kiara remembered what her mother did when she led the hunting party, she arranged the lionesses into the hunting formation, She was at the front and her grandmothers were flanking her on either side, and another lioness behind her to repeat the signals, with the reaming lionesses fanned out behind her. Kiara spotted a zebra and quickly gave the signal to attack, they caught the prey and began to drag it home, Sarabi came up to Kiara, "I'm so proud of you Sweetheart" she said as she pressed her muzzle to Kiara's. "Thanks Nai Nai" Kiara said as she returned Sarabi's affection, "Your welcome sweetheart, now let's go home and rest" Sarabi said The lionesses made their way back to Pride Rock, when they got there Kion ran out to greet them, "Hi Kion" Kiara said as he ran into her leg, she bent down and nuzzled him, Just then Zazu flew up and landed at Kiara's feet. "Princess Kiara, I bring urgent news" he said breathlessly, "Zazu, what's wrong?" Kiara asked. "Invaders" Zazu said. Instantly a flash of fear rippled though Kiara's body, "everyone to the safe cave.. Now" she ordered shakily, "Zazu, find Kovu" she commanded, instantly Zazu flew off, Kiara picked Kion up and handed him to Sarafina, then she slowly made her way over to Sarabi, When she reached Sarabi she gazed up at her, "What's wrong honey?" Sarabi asked, concern etched in her tone. "Nai.. Nai.. What am I supposed to do?" Kiara asked, "Baby, don't worry, I'll handle it, you just take care of Kion" Sarabi said reassuringly. Kiara nodded shakily, just then Kovu raced up to them, Zazu at his tail, Kiara let out a sigh of relief when she saw him, and went over to him. "Sweetheart.. Are you ok?" Kovu asked, nuzzling his mate. "I'm fine.. Kovu I don't want you to leave me... Like you and Daddy do whenever there's an invasion, you leave us to warn the animals" Kiara said. Kovu's heart melted as he gazed into Kiara's face, "Sweetheart.. Unless someone else wants to go warn the animals, I have to leave.. But I promise I'll be right back" he said. Kiara suddenly got an idea. "Hey Vitani, come over here please" she called. Vitani went over to where Kiara and Kovu were standing, "Kiara, what is it?" She asked. "Will you please do me a favor?" Kiara asked. "Sure, what do you need?" Vitani asked. "Hey Nona, come over here please" Kiara called. Sarafina came over and stood next to Vitani, "Will you two please go and warn the animals of the invasion, so Kovu can stay with me?" Kiara asked. Sarafina and Vitani nodded, "Of course honey" Sarafina said. Sarafina and Vitani made their way back towards the savannah. Kiara turned to Kovu and burst out laughing at the look on his face. "Honey.. Did you get my sister and Sarafina to do my job.. So I'd be here to protect you?" Kovu asked, a laugh rising in his throat, "Maybe I did" Kiara said as she nuzzled Kovu. "Well.. Let's go to the safe cave" Kovu said, as he began to lead the way. When the pride reached the cave, they filed in and settled down to go to sleep, Kiara gave Kion to Sarabi, and went to lay with Kovu. Meanwhile at Hakuna Matata, Simba and Nala had just finished eating and were settling down for the night. "Simba.. How do you think Kiara handled the hunt today?" Nala asked. Simba yawned,"I have faith in our daughter, I think she did fine" he said. "Of course I have faith in her too.. But Kiara hasn't been in charge of the hunt before, when I was on Royal leave with Kion, Sarabi handled the hunting party, and Kiara handled the rest of my duties" Nala said. "Honey, Kiara wasn't full grown then, she's more responsible now" Simba assured her. "All right, let's go to bed" Nala said nuzzling her mate, the two of them settled down and went to sleep. Meanwhile in the safe cave, the lionesses and Kion were sound asleep, everyone except Kiara, Kiara was laying awake, gazing out of the entrance to the den, she was thinking about how she was supposed to be queen one day, and she couldn't even handle an invasion, Kiara sighed and glanced over at her mate, who slept peacefully, Kovu opened his eyes suddenly and sat up when he noticed his mate was awake. "Honey.. What are you doing up?" Kovu asked, concern drowning his tone, Kiara released a huge sigh, "Kovu.. I'm scared, Mom and Daddy always seem to know exactly what to do during an invasion, and they're so calm and collected, but I've never been in charge of the kingdom when one happened, how can I be queen if I can't even handle this" Kiara confessed. Kovu's heart broke as he gazed into Kiara's face, "Sweetheart.. You're not alone, I'm right here.. I'll always be right here.. I'll protect you, you'll be fine when you become queen, I love you more then you'll ever know" he said. Kiara rubbed her head against Kovu's cheek, and they smiled warmly at each other, just then they heard movement at the entrance, they glanced up and immediately got up when they saw that Sarafina and Vitani had appeared. When they reached them, Sarabi was standing next to Sarafina, holding Kion, Kiara lifted Kion from Sarafina's mouth and held him tightly in her own mouth, "So.. Are the invaders gone?" Kovu asked. "Yep, we chased them over the boarder" Vitani answered. "Everyone, let's go home" Kovu said. The pride made their way back to Pride Rock and settled down for the night, Kiara pressed her body tightly against Kovu's and sighed, she thought she'd handled the invasion pretty well, and in a few days her parents would return. Meanwhile in the vacation den, Simba was sleeping peacefully, while Nala was laying awake, her thoughts clouded with worry for her babies. "Simba" she whispered as she nudged her mate, Simba groggily opened one eye and sat up instantly when he noticed Nala was awake. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked. "Simba.. I feel like something bad happened back home" Nala said. "What could have happened" Simba asked, "I dont know.. I just have very strong mothers intuition" Nala said. "Sweetie, would you feel better if we went home early?" Simba asked. "I would.. But I want our daughter to know we trust her" Nala said. "All right then, now please go to sleep darling" Simba said. Nala pressed her muzzle to his cheek briefly, and the two of them settled down and went to sleep. Back at Pride Rock, Sarabi was the first to wake, she stepped over the other lionesses, towards her granddaughter, when she reached Kiara, she bent down and nudged her gently, "Honey, do you want me to handle the hunt today?" She asked. Kiara opened her eyes and glanced up at Sarabi, "Do you mind Nai Nai?" She asked. "No baby, I don't mind" Sarabi answered gently. "Thank you Nai Nai, I love you" Kiara said, as she nuzzled her grandmother. "I love you too my darling" Sarabi answered as she returned Kiara's affection. She then got up, and after waking the lionesses went outside to start the hunt. Kiara watched them leave, then cuddled close to Kovu and fell back asleep When Kovu woke up, he glanced next to him, and smiled when he saw Kiara cuddled against him, he licked her forehead gently, then glanced at Kion, He smiled as he got up and stretched, his movement awoke Kiara, she smiled warmly up at him, "Good morning Sweetheart" she said, "Good morning Kiara" Kovu answered as he leaned down and pressed his muzzle to Kiara's. "Nai Nai's leading the hunting party, so I'm staying here" Kiara said. " Ok, what would you like to do today my love?" Kovu asked. "I just want to relax" Kiara said, "Well, would you object to taking a walk?" Kovu asked, "A walk sounds lovely" Kiara said, Kovu and her got up, and after she'd deposited the still sleeping Kion with Vitani, and explaining where they're going to be, left for the walk. As they walked silently along, their tails entwined, Kiara thought about how nice this was, she'd been so busy the last few days, with doing all of Nala's duties, and taking care of Kion, and handling the invasion, she'd hardly had any time alone with Kovu, She glanced at him, and noticed how stressed he looked, she supposed doing Simba's duties was a lot of work, she smiled and pressed her muzzle comfortingly to his cheek, She smiled when he looked over at her. When they reached the waterhole, they settled down and started talking. "Kovu, this is nice isn't it?" Kiara asked, "It certainly is My Love" Kovu said as he nuzzled her. "I'm glad Vitani agreed to babysit Kion, I love him but I needed some time alone with you" Kiara said. "I know, and don't worry Vitani absolutely adores Kion" Kovu said Meanwhile Kion was just waking up, he was surprised to find he was with Vitani instead of Kiara, "Hey Kion, Did you sleep good?" Vitani asked. "Yeah Tani I did, where's Kiara?" Kion asked, "Kovu and her went to the waterhole, they'll be back soon" Vitani answered, just then the hunting party returned, Sarafina and Sarabi came over to Vitani and Kion. "Hi Nai Nai, hi Nona" Kion said as he nuzzled them, "hello sweetie, do you want some breakfast?" Sarafina asked. Kion nodded and Sarafina picked him up and took him to where the pride was gathered around the prey. "Vitani, where's Kiara?" Sarabi asked, "Kovu took her to the waterhole" Vitani answered, Just then Kovu and Kiara entered the den, Kovu went to eat breakfast with Kion, Kiara made her way over to Sarabi and Vitani, "Hi Nai Nai, hi Vitani, thanks for babysitting Kion" she said. "You're welcome Kiara" Vitani said as she went over to join Kovu. "How'd the hunt go Nai Nai?" Kiara asked, before Sarabi could answer, Zazu flew up to them, "Kiara, I bring news from your parents" he said. "What's the news Zazu?" Kiara asked. "They'll be back tomorrow" Zazu said. Kiara and Sarabi glanced at each other, a feeling of immense relief spread throughout Kiara's body, she inclined her head to Zazu, "thank you Zazu" she said. Zazu nodded and flew off, "Nai Nai, please go and tell the others" Kiara said. Sarabi nodded and did as Kiara said. Kiara sank down and let out a sigh of relief, Kion came over to her aha settled down in her legs, "Kiara, are Mom and Dad really coming home tomorrow?" Kion asked. "Yes Dear, they're coming home tomorrow" Kiara answered. "Now it's time for bed" she continued, Kovu came over to them and laid down next to her, the three of them settled down and went to sleep, The next morning, Kiara woke up early and grinned, today her parents would come home, she got up and nudged Kovu to wake him up, the two of them went outside to wait on the peak. Kiara squealed with excitement and relief when she saw Simba and Nala, she raced towards them, Kovu at her tail. When they reached Simba and Nala they had a very emotional reunion, After embracing Simba, Kiara pressed her face into Nala's pelt and breathed in her familiar scent. Nala pressed her muzzle to Kiara's forehead comfortingly. "Mom, Daddy, how was your trip?" Kiara asked. "It was fine Kiara, where's Kion?" Simba asked. "He's inside with Nai Nai" Kiara answered, The four of them went inside. "Mama!!" Kion squealed when he noticed his parents, "Kion!, my darling how've you been?" Nala asked. "I've been fine, I missed you, but Kiara took good care of me" Kion said. Nala nuzzled Kion, And Kion rubbed his face against Nala's leg. "We missed both of you very much" Simba said. The five of them settled down and went to sleep. Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Category:Sequel Fanfictions